The invention relates to a cosmetic dispenser and, more particularly, to a mascara applicator having a simple and cost-effective structure which is nevertheless simple and easy to use and therefore consumer-friendly.
Cosmetic application arts are extremely well known, and applicators or dispensers for applying cosmetics such as facial mascara are numerous. Many of these devices are complex and therefore expensive to manufacture. One trend has been toward more simple and less expensive dispensers, particularly toward dispensers which can be used as product samplers.
One example of an attempt to provide a simple mascara dispenser is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,282 to Wavering. In this device, a simple bottle is provided having a cap and an applicator attached to the cap. In this device, the cap and applicator structure requires two separate injection-molded or otherwise formed parts and the bottle is a third part. In addition, the structure does not provide for ready alignment of threads between the cap and the container and therefore can easily become jammed when the cap is being placed upon the container. Further, the applicator structure itself requires a specific mechanical structure which adds to the cost of the device.
Despite the numerous disclosures in this art, the need remains for a simple, reliable and consumer-friendly cosmetic dispenser.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic dispenser which is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic dispenser which is easy and reliable to use, and therefore consumer-friendly.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic dispenser which is sufficiently simple and inexpensive to manufacture that it can readily be used as a sampler.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.